Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and particularly, to an array substrate and methods of manufacturing and driving the same.
Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display device comprises a touch screen and a display panel including an array substrate and a color filter substrate, wherein touch electrodes in the display panel may be arranged on the array substrate in order to reduce a thickness of the display device.
Specifically, the array substrate has thin-film transistors, pixel electrodes, common electrodes and touch electrodes arranged thereon. The color filter substrate has a color filter layer, etc., arranged thereon, and the color filter layer includes a plurality of regions each corresponding to one pixel electrode of the array substrate. In case that self-capacitance is adopted as principle for detection of touch positions, the touch electrodes may comprise a plurality of self-capacitance electrodes arranged in the same layer but being insulated from each other. Here, the touch position is detected in accordance with changes of the capacitance values of the self-capacitance electrodes. Process for fabricating the display panel comprises steps of manufacturing the array substrate, manufacturing the color filter substrate, and assembling the array substrate to the color filter substrate, etc.
The inventors have found that, during fabrication of the array substrate, provisions of the self-capacitance electrodes results in additional manufacturing process of the array substrate, increasing the manufacturing cost of the display device. Moreover, during the assembling of the array substrate to the color filter substrate, deviation of the alignment between the pixel electrodes and the corresponding regions of the color filter layer leads to undesirable phenomenon, e.g. color mixing and so on, in the display device.